


First Crush

by Firewins



Series: The Kids Are Not Alright [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunken Confessions, First Crush, Gen, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewins/pseuds/Firewins
Summary: Patch and Diego discuss first crushes.





	First Crush

They're stretched out on the kitchen floor of Patch's tiny apartment. An empty bottle of rum sits on the floor between them. 

Patch isn't quite sure why she asks the question, maybe it's because they're drunk and it's 2 in the morning, or maybe it's because she's facing police academy exams tomorrow. Either way she asks Diego. 

"How old were you when you got your first crush?"  
It's a childish question but Diego is 19 and she's 20, so they are allowed to talk about things other than taxes or mortgages right? 

Diego thinks for a moment, probably trying to find an answer in his alcohol soaked state. 

 

"12, I think." 

 

"Cool." 

 

Patch shifts slightly trying to adjust her body so that the handle of the kitchen cabinet stops stabbing her in the side. Then it hits her. 

 

"Wait I thought you and your siblings didn't leave the Academy till you were 13?"

 

"Yup"  
Diego nods drunkenly. 

 

"that means..."  
Patch trails off. 

It made sense in a way. While Patch hadn't properly met any of Diego's family, from the stories Diego had told her it seemed like they had been raised mostly isolated from other kids their age. It certainly put some of the stories Diego had told her about Allison and Luther in context. 

She glances at Diego. He seems lost in thought (or maybe alcohol).  
The question nags at the back of her mind. And she knows it will eat at her until she knows the answer. 

 

"So who was it?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda based on/inspired by a tumblr post I saw but I can remember who posted it to credit. Also thanks for reading! :D


End file.
